


Mouthing Off

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finally says thank you for busting him out of BlackGate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthing Off

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr JokesterWrites. 
> 
> I was given the prompt : Dryhumping

Jim tensed as he heard the fumble of the door handle. He rose from the couch, wary and ready to run to the fire escape.

There was muffled grumblings and finally the slide of a key into the lock. It twisted and turned, the tumblers clicking one by one until they aligned and the door swung open.  
Instantly Jim relaxed. The familiar comforting face of his partner, ex partner - Jim reminded himself, Harvey was on the other side, balancing takeout and beer. “Hey boy scout.”

“Hey Harv.” Jim took the food from him, setting it down on the rickety table. Beers cracked open, and the food spanning the table between them, Jim was more at ease. There was something terribly comforting knowing that Harvey would always be on his side. He knew it had put Harvey in a great deal of danger having to bust him from prison, but he’d never be able to verbalize exactly how much it meant to him.

The beer turned to whiskey, followed by more beer, and Jim suddenly asked, “You ever fuck a man, Harv?”

There was a long pause as Harvey rolled the beer bottle between his hands before chuckling, “Yeah. Why? You interested in my prick?”

Jim eyed him, a serious expression on his face. “Yeah. What if I am?” He was nervous, finger stroking along the neck of his own beer bottle. Harvey took note, and smirked at Jim, letting him sweat.

“Should have told me sooner. We could have had so much fun during stakeouts, Jimbo.” Harvey finished his beer, wiping his mouth clean and standing up. Jim didn’t move, still uncertain of the older man’s response.

“What are you waiting for Jim? You want a little strip tease? You got to work for that.”

Jim relaxed, his smile swift. Those last swigs of beer gave him the courage he need to take those last steps separating Harvey and himself. They kissed, mouths moving awkwardly at first until they found their rhythm. Harvey guided Jim back, a misshapen dance towards his bedroom.

He pushed the younger man back against the mattress, taking in exactly what he was about to do. Jim, as always, was over eager. He moved quickly, tugging Harvey to him by his tie, persistently kissing him. Harvey’s beard was tantalizingly rough against his skin, and Jim threaded his fingers through those locks, faded red mixed with grey.

“Easy, punk. I’m not as young as I used to be.” Harvey teased gruffly, pressing Jim against his bed. He was honestly thrilled at the enthusiasm showed by his partner. How Jim’s legs pulled up, tight around Harvey’s hips. He could feel how quickly the younger man was getting aroused, his hardness pressing against the rough denim jeans.

Experimentally Harvey rocked his hips forward, rubbing his own awakening cock against Jim’s. The response was positive, Jim’s hips bucking up, and a slightly gasping whine releasing from his lungs. A blush crossed the boy scout’s face when he realized exactly how desperate he sounded.

“Good thing I got you out of Blackgate when I did,” Harvey smirked, “You’d be begging for anyone’s cock if I left you in there any longer.”

Jim frowned, “Shut up and kiss me,”

Harvey couldn’t complain about that, his lips returning to Jim’s, giving in to his begging mouth. It didn’t take much to have Jim coax Harvey’s lips open, tongue seeking inside to lick and taste. Harvey’s rough hands were working on the fastening of Jim’s pants, wrenching them open and slipping his hand inside the waistband of Jim’s briefs to wrap his hand around his length at the same moment he sunk his teeth into Jim’s shoulder. Jim gasped at the contact, rocking his hips up and arching his back.

Harvey couldn’t decide what he liked more, how wanton Jim moved underneath him, hands rushing to open Harvey’s open trousers, or the little panting gasps that Jim released as their cocks slid against each other, only separated by simple cotton. He wanted so much more, he wanted Jim pressed against a wall, clothes half off and hair askew. He wanted to feel how tight Jim’s ass would be around his dick. Harvey could imagine it, how it would look stretched by his cock, Jim a whining mess begging to for him to fill Jim’s ass with his cum.

“Fuck… “ Harvey groaned, rocking his hips back and forth, teasing himself on Jim’s dick. The clink of his belt tingling with each thrust filled the air, accentuating each panting moan from the man underneath him.

Jim bit his lip, blue eyes darkened in arousal, “Harv…” There was a sudden underlying warning to his tone and Harvey groaned as Jim came, his cum dampening against his briefs. Harvey brushed a kiss against Jim’s lips, stealing those sounds of pleasure from him.

Harvey tried giving a few more testing rubs against Jim’s hip before he pulled away, rocking back on his heels. His hand was already reaching in his underwear to pull his cock out so he could finish himself off. Jim’s eyes widened at the thick length nestled against wiry pubic hair. 

He licked his lips, coming forward on his knees to Harvey, “I can help you with that.” Harvey grinned, “Oh can you now, Boy Scout? They teach you how to suck cock like a little bitch in prison?”

Jim grinned back at him, “No, but you’re always telling me I mouth off too much. Figured I should give you some peace.”

Harvey letting out a sigh of bliss as Jim lay down, his mouth closing around Harvey’s throbbing cock. “I’ll never have any peace while you’re around, but this is certainly a start.”


End file.
